An inverter module is disclosed as an example of a semiconductor power module including switching devices in Patent Document 1. This inverter module includes a first semiconductor device (first switching device), a second semiconductor device (second switching device), and a resin case housing the semiconductor devices.
A positive terminal (power supply terminal) connected to the first semiconductor device and a negative terminal (power supply terminal) connected to the second semiconductor device are arranged across an interval at one end portion of the resin case, in this inverter module. A pair of output side terminals connected in common to the first semiconductor device and the second semiconductor device is arranged at another end portion of the resin case.